1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid fuels for use in furnaces and, more particularly, to such fuels containing an additive ingredient which significantly improves their combustion efficiency and reduces their consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the accelerating rate of consumption of liquid hydrocarbon fuels derived from economically recoverable petroleum deposits, much emphasis has been placed as of late on conserving such fuels through improved design of equipment utilizing them and/or improving the combustion characteristics of the fuels with a view to exploiting their potential energy to a still greater degree. Furnace fuels for space heating and power generation account for a considerable portion of liquid hydrocarbon fuels consumed by the industrial nations of the world. Many of these fuels, especially those of the heavier types, burn only incompletely forming tarry, cokelike deposits which collect on the internal parts of burners. The formation of such deposits not only results in a significant loss of energy-producing material but requires their periodic removal, the frequency of which is proportionate to the rate of accumulation of the deposits. In utility and industrial power plants, the frequency and duration of furnace down-time occasioned by the excessive accumulation of combustion deposits in the fuel burner equipment can be directly translated into higher costs for all energy users.